Some electronics-enabled eyewear devices, such as so-called smart glasses, include a near-eye display for displaying computer-generated images to a user while wearing the eyewear. Such displays are in some instances provided by an optical head-mounted display that has the capability of reflecting artificial images while being at least partially transmissive, allowing the user to look at real images from the ambient environment.
Integrated optical head-mounted displays are often, however, relatively bulky and often include prominent externally visible components. This can adversely affect wearability, weight, and aesthetic appeal of the glasses.